josephclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Endolarma
Categories: Alien, mortal, plant, vanadified creature Known weaknesses: Water Known immunities: Many, starlight Habitats: Foelix, Atexlia Eating habits: Photosynthean, Whitebottle Flies Drinking habits: NONE Breathing habits: NONE Nemesis race: Margonians Abnormal reactions: Levitation, glowing Reproduction method: Asexual cloning Creation: Spawn of Flamosapiens Endolarma are a species of flame-like plants native to the planet Foelix in the Atexlia solar system. There is a very limited amount of endolarma & all endolarma are nearly exact clones of Naspa, the first endolarma. They rule approximately 79% of Accesentia currrently. They don't experience negative emotions or pain, though they are smart enough to determine what's good for them. They also occasionally, but randomly, experience a burst of positive reinforcement called a freeze frame, which acts as a relaxant to mediate stress upon the body, since they do not sleep. Notable endolarma Naspa- Ruler of the endolarma, Foelix & 79% of Accesentia. Ith was nicknamed Vanadify by hizer endolarma subjects, who are all clones of thon. Ith was born to flamosapien (extinct pre-evolved endolarma form) parents. Not long afterward, all of the flamosapiens were whiped out by Pure Evil Margonian buhlsmatilen attacks on Foelix. Only Naspa survived. Ith had to invent a cloning machine out of scratch to keep the endolarma race from meeting the same fate as the flamosapiens. Ith found out that the deamon Modovia (who was also Pure Evil) was attempting to take mortal form in order to freely wreak havoc upon humans, by hijacking the birth of a baby. Naspa knew of this & flew to Tiamat alone in hizer fapovans. Ith landed behind what is now The Great 30, a famous MC base that has survived all Scabilian attempts to destroy lt & is one of The Legendary 3, three of MC's stongest, most famous territories to this day; & activated the cloaking device. Jean Marie Perez, who is now hizer half mother, had her unborn son posessed by Modovia. Naspa had to go in as well, so ith posessed the baby under the impression that ith could have a battle of wills with the deamon & force him out. Unfortunately, something went wrong. Just the fact that two bodies & one soul were occupying one infant body simultaneously, caused a screw-up in the laws of physics. Modovia was forced out, taking along with him half of Naspa & half of Kevin Anthony Brennan, the mortal boy. Naspa's & Kevin's genes became infused & they became an omjipede, an uneven omjipede. Naspa is trapped inside of Kevin & they had to work together to try to splice their genes apart. To this day, they are still one the same bodywise; & the aging fapovans remains behind TG30, probably with lts cloak mode fading. The moment Naspa became entwined with Kevin, ith accidentally sent a signal to the endolarma demanding a clone. They found thon & created a clone, which was another omjipede. Since Naspa left Foelix, the only region, Canadia, was controlled by Modovia, who wanted revenge on Naspa for ruining his plans. The region became a disastrous wasteland, harbouring hell creatures all over. The endolarma didn't dare visit & strayed away. The great city of Malophinium & the great town of Memistotia were located within Canadia & have been neglected by the forces of dark creatures. Naspa invented the famous language, Indiglilous & the unpopular language, Anglos, which was stolen by humans & modified into present-day English. Tarspunk (tar-spoonk)- One of Naspa's greatest endolarma friends. It was hizer mind that mapped the blueprints for the great city of Malophinium. Tarspunk was left in charge since Naspa's incident & has had to manage diplomatic relations with the Margonians, keeping them away temporarily. Hizer clonsequence is sunvation, the inability to photosynthesize properly. Ith needs to be attached to electrodes & is "force fed" starlight. Macorkee- Naspa's second greatest friend. Ith built the famous endolarma weapon, the world-destructo ray, a weapon with the demolitive properties to annihilate an entire planet lf charged long enough. Ith manages weaponry arsenals for the endolarmy. Hizer clonsequence is muscuaris, which prevents thon from directly channeling hizer psychic energy through hizer commuter organ. Hizer psychic abilities are infinitesimal at best & a sollution is yet to be discoverred. Culture Endolarma have vast technological advancements which keep them occupied. They have music, games, media via Phopheryscis (virtual reality simulator) & more. They don't have celebrations or holidays or ceremonies of any sort. Anatomy An endolarma's body consists of a shield of mostly light energy (which glows red, pink, blue, orange or even multi-colored as Naspa genetically modified hizer body to do.), which burns out into the horizon as a waste product; & internal organs hidden behind the shield. An endolarma must photosynthesize to eat, the energy shield is excess starlight. An endolarma must photosynthesize for a certain interval at least so that ith can live off of stored energy during the night. This energy shield enables them to hover a few inches off the ground through mini-propulsion. Endolarma are relatively short, so the size boost is much needed. An endolarma has a skeletal system, a nervous system, a photosynthean-ingestive system & a psychic system. Flamosapiens had full skeletons, but are losing a skeletal system through evolutionary changes. Endolarma have two remaining tibia bones from their pre-evolved form. This acts as a good backup defense mechanism in case psychic defense is disabled. They are stronger, thinner, lighter & more brownish then a human's tibia. Two endolarma tibiai may way 2 pounds at the most. These bones aren't made of phosphorus-calcium, but of the element ansotelenine (#245). Endolarma have no use for a muscular system, with no limbs or a circulatory system, without the need to breathe. They do have a nervous system though. An endolarma's brain must be small & light to survive impact within the shield. It is a long, thin strip of tissue that gently floats within the body. An endolarma's body is wireless, lt communicates without nerves. It has a commuter organ which wirelessly sends signals to & from the brain. Both the brain & the commuter handle psychic operations & must combine effort for lt to be possible. Psychic energy isn't as difficult a concept as you'd expect. Take telekenesis for instance. First, the brain sends an input signal to the commuter validating that lt desires to begin the telekinetic process. They both concentrate simultaneously, releasing stored psychic energy from photosynthesis & telegraphing lt to lift an object of choice. Telekenesis is actually a push operation, not a pull operation, though lt may feel that way. You're sending out bursts of psychic energy from your body & alligning lt into a beam, then boosting lt under the object you want. The stronger the beam, the higher your object will go. Like muscles, lt takes time, energy & patience to master. Lastly, there is the photosynthean-ingestive system. Like all plants, endolarma use chloroplasts to intake the starlight. Once the light from Rhea (Ray-uh) enters the body, lt is directed via commuter through a series of miniature selcola valves into the brain, where lt is stored for use. Excess energy goes out the way lt came. Though incrucial to an endolarma's survival, they can also eat whitebottle flies (the only other species on Foelix before Modovia's arrival. They appear as specks of dust.). These provide extraordinary increase in psychic proalafa. Despite their fiery appearance, endolarma are quite cold as their starlight is not converted into thermal energy. Linguistics The first & primary endolarma language, Indiglilous, was invented by Naspa in order to telecommunicate with hizer allies. It became one of the most fluent languages in Accesentia, second to Hardekius. In attempt to further enculture the race & to give a positive impression to subjects, Macorkee suggested Naspa invent another language. Naspa invented Anglos, which was considerred a widespread failure. Critics all over Accesentia complained that there was no accent & all of the words were hard to pronounce. From the endolarma communications base in Reldar, they sent EM radio signals all over, broadcasting the new language. The broadcast was only supposed to go as far as Baislers, but lt travelled through the black hole to Antelar & into Tiamat & reached human minds as ideas. The humans thought they invented a new language because ideas are simply electromagnetic signals sent by the brain. The signal came to them in the form of ideas. Unbeknownst to them still, they stole a language. They changed lt over the years & lt became modern English. Anglos changed as well, though they are still largely similar. So, why no ability to reproduce? Perhaps they do & haven't figured lt out yet. Maybe they don't have a hormone providing instinct to reproduce. It's highly improbable that natural selection didn't want them to carry on their race. We know that flamosapiens reproduced sexually, but endolarma don't have genitalia. It is possible that they might reproduce like other plants through sporulation, budding or tillering. Until an answer is given, they will have to continue reproducing through cloning. They'd better be seeking out the sollution. What's wrong with cloning? You have the ability to recreate yourselves in a matter of seconds & could easily raise an army. What could possibly be the catch there? It's the little things you don't think about. The thing about sexual reproduction is that two different beings are combining their traits into a new being, which will succeed them. The keywords here are combining, new & different. Think about lt. Cloning creates an EXACT replica of the original. Keep cloning & you have a bunch of THE SAME BEING. Okay, so what? Well, life changes to adapt to lts surroundings through life & death. The thing is here that the endolarma AREN'T ADAPTING. They remain exactly the same with only a clonsequence separating them from the rest. But, lt's not good enough. Genetic difference is key to the survival of a species. The point of the matter here is: the endolarma are going to clone themselves to extinction. Without some kind of genetic variability, the endolarma species will be unable to sustain life. It is important that they quickly seek out an answer. War & Technology The endolarma have built a vast assortment of weaponry, transportation & gadgets to aid them in the war against the Margonians. They have the world-destructo ray, the chrystalline speculator, the fissure, the xylenphibe firer mechanism & the archotermidae firer mechanism to utilize in their war. Transportation include their agile fapovansiv & their large, destructive canacraft. They have many achievements in the technological field, enabling them to travel hypertwons in hours & destroy any kind of foe encounterred with ease. Still, the Margonians have the advantage over them. The newest endolarma technology is the sporadic nemeceries, grenade-like explosives that detonate, decimating nearby planets in the radius. Also new, in their transportation department, is the hyper-alamoid, which can theoretically travel through nothingness. The idea is that proto-matter, energy, force & waves CANNOT travel through or even exist within nothingness. By creating a portable vaccuum, lined with a newly discoverred agner called ansiprolent, the radio controlled vessel could exist, at least temporarily, within the nothingness that confines the realms. Psychic abilities Their abilities include but are not limited to: Telekenesis, telecommunication, cerebral scanning, future glimpsing, robotic vision, stretch vision, hypnosis (reverse process of cerebral scanning), posession & weathering cycosis; all established through the rebrinkation of the cerebrum & commuter organs. Sensory Like plants, they posess vision, audition, olfaction, minor gustation & somatosensation & lack eyes, ears, nostrils & a mouth. They also posess a sixth sense called bokantation, in which they can sense things around them, that aren't touching them. They can tell lf someone is behind them & this sense even causes a temporary change in structure, increasing waste production, causing a larger energy shield, a hardening of the tibulai & a stretching of organs, thus straightening them out & making the most of their bodies. This is actually made possible via somatosensation, as any change in the environment will cause a nanoscopic movement on one's body, which is easily detectable for them. As for the other senses, they are utilized in the same way that other plants do. Taxonomy Empire: Vivus Domain: Eukaryota Kingdom: Plantae Species: Endolarma The rest is undeterminable without knowing how they reproduce or lf they even reproduce. Microscopic level Like all life, endolarma are made up of microorganisms. This microorganism is a xunkaryote (multi-neucleated cell)